Dead Girl
|type of hero = Superhero, Mutant, Ghost & Zombie Hybrid |family = Unknown |friends = X-Statix/X-Force, Generation X, Doctor Strange, The Dead |enemies = The Pitiful One }} Dead Girl (real name Moonbeam) a young mutant actress who got her powers when see was murdered. She was created by Peter Milligan and Mike Allred. Moonbeam went to New York to become a actress and meet an actor she fell in love with who murdered her. That night her mutantion activated reviving as a ghost zombie hybrid seeking revenge for murder. After she avenged her death Dead Girl left New York and went to California and joined the X-Statix a team of mutants put together by Spike Freeman for fame and Fortune. After her team was killed Dead Girl teamed up with Doctor Strange and a some dead marvel characters she resurrected to stop the Pitiful One. Dead Girl made another appearance in X-Men 92 a different world/reality where she is a student at the X-Mansion. Due to her being udead she used Cerebro to amplify her supernatural powers and used them to stop a horde of vampires attacking the X-Men. She is all so a member of Generation X in the 92 reality. When Spike Freeman decided to make a super team, he picked mutants who didn't have powers were as great as any of the superheroes: Doop mysterious creature who can only levitate and speak a language that no one knows, Anarchist a mutant who could sweat acidic, Gin Genie a mutant who could generate seismic vibrations proportionate to the amount of alcohol she would intake, Pat a mutant who could make himself fat. Also picked was Zeitgeist a mutant who could spit or vomit acidic, Spike generate spikes from his body, Saint Anna a mutant who could change into a gaseous form, Mysterious Fan Boy a mutant who could warp reality but had cardiac malformation, El Guapo a mutant who used his powers to make his skateboard fly, Taliban Slayer a mutant who could Probability Manipulation make unlikely events happen to those who sung her song, Bloke a mutant who could camouflage but when camouflaged his other powers stopped working, Corkscrew a mutant who could change any part of him into a tendril. Also Sluk a mutant who had tentecles on his body, Plazm a mutnt who could turn into liquid, Battering Ram who looked like a animal Ram, Lightning Bug a mutant who could use static electricity to levitate, Mister Sensitive/Orphan a mutant who had superhuman senses but that made his hearing, his eyesight, his taste, and his smell to sensitive and fragile but Freeman didn't care all he wanted to do was make money off of them. Dead Girl was one of the few members of the team with great powers. The other members with great powers were Lacuna a mutant who could create time fractures, U-Go Girl was a mutant who had the power to teleport, Venus Dee Milo a mutant who's body is made of energy. Powers and Abilities Zombism: Is a disease, virus or parasite that actived her mutant cells after she died. *'Mutantion:' While most mutant powers show up at different ages and some have the care case of receiving them at birth Dead Girl is the only one to get hers after dying. Each mutant has different mutantions Moonbeam found out her mutantion is Zombie and ghost abilities. *'Immortality:' Dead Girl's Zombism and her ghost powers make her immortal just like all zombies and ghost. *'Healing Factor': Dead Girl's Zombism and her ghost powers give her a healing factor to rival Deadpool's and Wolverine'sto shame. With her healing factor Dead Girl reattach limb and reform her whole body. *'Undead:' Dead Girl's Zombism and her ghost powers also make her undead. While Zombies are a walking corpse and ghost are spirits Dead Girl is both. *'Necromancy:' Dead Girl's mutantion gave the power over the dead something a magical power that Zombism can't give to zombies. *'Self Sustenance:' Dead Girl's Zombism and her ghost powers make undead and like all undead things she can survive with food, oxygen and liquid. She can steal eat and enjoy tasting food but she doesn't need it because she is not living or dead. *'Superhuman Senses:' Dead Girl's Zombism and her ghost powers give her highly attuned senses. *'Intangibility:' Dead Girl's ghost abilities allow her to pass through solid objects with her body just like a spirit. *'Telepathy:' Her mutantion gives her telepathic powers which which she can use on the dead. *'Flight:' Dead Girl's ghost powers allallow her to fly, float and walking in the air. *'Reanimation:' Dead Girl's Zombism and her ghost powers allow her to reanimation her herself and others. This also help reach any part of her body or control any part that is removed from the rest. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Dead Girl's Zombism and her ghost powers enabled her to for longer periods time. *'Ectoplasm:' All ghost and spirits are made of the mysterious slimy, sticky, slippery, gooey substance. Dead Girl however is different because she is also a zombie her body and flesh are made out of ectoplasm. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Dead Girl's Zombism and her ghost powers give her great a endurance allowing her to endure things a living person can't. *'Zombic Bite:' Dead Girl's Zombism gives her a venomous bite just like all zombies making saliva poisonous. *'Possession:' *'Telekinesis:' Gallery Dead-girl 1.jpg IMG_7770.png deadgirl-1.jpg deadgirl-2.jpg ebf0328b667a9b53209a8ccffcaa0603.jpg bbed6bfc456908129e3e6ac397af064b--vol--dead.jpg 20160602_182641-1.jpg 20160602_182641-2.jpg 20160602_182641-3.jpg RCO005_w_1476348705-1.jpg RCO005_w_1476348705-2.jpg RCO005_w_1476348705-3.jpg RCO005_w_1476348705-4.jpg RCO008_1476347818-1.jpg RCO005_1476348233-1.jpg RCO005_1476348233-2.jpg RCO005_1476348233-3.jpg fc98d36ef19cd84bfe5be749704c57ae-1.jpg fc98d36ef19cd84bfe5be749704c57ae-2.jpg RCO009_1469346072-1.jpg RCO009_1469346072-2.jpg Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Revived Category:Noncorporeal Category:Hybrids Category:Possessors Category:Fighter Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Category:Cursed Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Paranormal Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Mutated Category:Magic Category:Elderly Category:Unwanted Category:Summoners Category:X-Force Members Category:Protectors Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Superheroes